


The Room Keeps Singing (extract)

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not summarised</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room Keeps Singing (extract)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the loud challenge
> 
> This is an extract from ficlet of the same title, if and when I find it, I'll pop it on here.

Serena raised her can to him. “Red bull and a few proplus pills help too.”

“So why do you go?”

Serena smiled half-heartedly. “To de-stress. There is something about hearing my favourite song been played loudly that makes me feel better. As well as singing along to the songs and getting sweaty from dancing.”

An announcement came over the internal PA system. Jack exited Serena’s office. “That’s us,” he stated.


End file.
